


暁闇

by tzkcxy



Category: KKL
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 19:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15691632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzkcxy/pseuds/tzkcxy
Summary: [预警]*黑化注意！两人均黑化；*可以为恋人不择手段的侦探51X渴望爱的病娇青年（此青年非彼青年，只是一个身份成谜的人）*涉及囚禁，监视，毒品控制（两人没沾），折磨（别人），案件炮灰死得惨，有几句血腥描写，称得上心狠手辣，黑化！黑化！黑化！！！*两万字超长预警，微量车描写*不过当然是HE。“坏人”得到了幸福结局。*一切设定与真人无关请勿牵扯到三次





	暁闇

堂本光一对门空了许久的房子搬来了一户人家。  
那天他刚准备去自己的侦探事务所上班，出门就看到对面的大门四敞大开，有一对男女在指挥几个人搬家具进去，猜到有可能是新来的邻居，所以他反手带上门之后礼节性地上去打了招呼。  
那是一对年轻的夫妻，看上去年龄在二十七八的青年带着一个瘦弱的女人。青年中等身材，棕色短发，稍微带点婴儿肥的脸颊让他显得比实际年龄年轻一些。他长得很好看也很耐看，尤其是一双眼睛清澈明亮，令人见了他就能立即生出好感。女人则一直躲在他身后，穿了身白色的棉布裙子和白色的坡跟凉鞋，皮肤很白人也纤细得很。  
“您好。”青年对着光一微笑着点了点头，然后拉过畏畏缩缩躲在他身后的女人介绍道，“这是我的妻子，我们刚刚搬到您隔壁，今后也请多关照了。”  
“嗯，不用客气，有什么问题不介意的话都可以来找我。”光一简单寒暄了几句就匆匆上班去了。  
但是在路上他却想着，那个女人怎么看都配不上青年。虽然说身材纤细长相也看得过去，但是总一副受惊过度的模样，脸色也不好看，实在是和那清隽的青年不相配。  
光一到了事务所之后坐下来查看了一下工作安排。最近没什么案子，待办的只有一个富家女的失踪案，还是个合作调查委托。  
虽然说接了这个跟警方合作调查的委托，但是光一却觉得没什么希望。因为最近全国范围内出现了不少失踪的案件，大多数都是失踪两个月之后失踪者的尸体就会被找到，而且每一个都受到非人一般的虐待之后惨死。如果光一没猜错的话，自己手上的这个将是第八起案件，而且距离那女孩失踪已经有一个半月的时间了。  
要说失踪者之间有什么联系，他们家里都很有钱，而且做人都不正派，是一群不良少年少女。但是他们失踪之后却没有威胁信，没有人要钱没有人提要求，正因为如此，这些案件发生之初家里都以为他们只是出去玩玩，甚至多数人家都是到了发现孩子的尸体才意识到他们不是自己跑出去玩而是被绑架了……  
案情之间的联系也是光一提出来之后警方才发现的，受害者的消失一个接一个，最早的那个发生在两年之前断断续续绵延到现在，说明作案人很“专情”，折磨够了一个处理干净才会等待选择下一个目标。  
作案人似乎有洁癖，每次尸块出现都是干干净净的苍白如纸，仿佛被洗去了每一滴血液一般。  
光一托着下巴翻了一会儿拷贝过来的档案，又微微挑眉把鼠标推远舒展了一下身体，随手查了一下自己的新邻居。那是他的习惯，自己的周围如果出现了新的人物，他总要好好去调查一番才能安心。  
况且，青年和他那所谓的“妻子”站在一起的时候有着一股极强烈的违和感，直觉告诉光一他们身上一定有一些隐情。  
结果出来之后，只能说意料之外情理之中。光一住的地方算是比较高级居民区，一层只有两户，离开的时候他瞥了一眼外面信箱上的门牌，知道了青年的名字。  
那是个假名，十五岁之前的经历全部都是空白。目前的身份是个作家，写写专栏、偶尔出点文艺的书之类的，算是小有名气。而且，最重要的，他的户籍下登记的是未婚状态。  
那女人无论如何，并不是他法律意义上的“妻子”。  
光一了解到了这一信息之后情不自禁地松了口气。青年无论是外表还是气质给他的印象都太好了，那女人显然配不上他。  
有句话说的是，秘密使女人更加美丽。这句话放在男人身上同样适用，秘密会让一个男人更有魅力。  
至少光一就非常想要知道青年究竟是因为什么才会和那女人在一起。机会一向是不等人的，光一将昂贵的钢笔在指尖反复旋转，很快制定了一个看上去完美的计划。  
两天之后，他捧着一盒手打的荞麦面敲开了青年的门。

其实当天在事务所考虑的时候定下的计划是四天后，在青年大概收拾好新家、正放松的时候。但光一发现计划赶不上变化，对他的好奇是一方面的，最大的原因却是……  
他家的水表走字走太快了。  
光一习惯于关注每一分细节，所以当天他下班的时候路过电梯口的水表箱随意瞥了一眼就惊呆了，第二天又确认了一次，彻底确定了不正常。那根本已经超过了一户人家的正常用水量，仅仅两天就已经跑掉了光一半个月才用得完的水，光一甚至想去问问他家的水龙头是不是关不上了。  
然而，还是隐晦一点的好。  
门很快打开，同时一股淡淡的香味飘了出来。光一有一瞬间的恍惚，因为那阵香味很好闻，清淡冷硬，凉丝丝的，顺着呼吸瞬间就飘进了大脑让他精神一震。  
“你好，我是住在隔壁的……”“光一先生。”  
青年脸上浅淡的微笑很完美，他狡猾地跳过了姓氏直接叫了光一的名字，然后缓缓侧身让开一点距离，声音低沉温润：“请进。”  
他留下的空隙不足以光一顺利地进门，经过他身边的时候，两人的距离缩短到光一的肩膀若有若无蹭到了青年的胸口，他能够很清晰的感觉到青年身上散发出来的温度。  
他在他身边站定了，转头去很认真地观察着青年的模样。  
他们两个身高差不多，青年要略矮些，在两人的脸相距不过二十公分的时候，他依然带着温柔好看的笑容，没有半点陌生人接近自己的警惕或者尴尬，从容地用他温蜜水一般的嗓音软软地问：“怎么了光一先生？”  
他的皮肤很好，眼睛清澈透亮是温暖的琥珀色，睫毛很长很密，鼻梁笔挺鼻尖秀气，一张嘴巴更是显出一种肉眼可见的柔软可口，他是光一见过的最能抓人目光的男人。并没有多么惊艳，却能令人在第一面之后无穷回味，然后期待着再次，甚至不惜主动去创造机会。  
就像现在的光一。  
不论他怎样找出冠冕堂皇的理由，都无法掩盖他内心潜藏的欲望。  
“乔迁之喜。”光一托了托手上捧着的盒子，“我亲手打了点荞麦面送来。”  
“啊，谢谢。”青年脸上出现了恰到好处的惊喜神情，他伸手作势想要接过盒子，却在捧住的瞬间移动了手的位置覆盖在了光一手上。  
他的手掌干燥微凉，接触上去的感觉很棒。手掌软软的，像是某种小动物爪子上的肉垫，轻轻一下准确地按在了他心上。  
光一一怔，反应过来时那个精致的漆盒已经被青年接过去了。他冲着光一抱歉地一笑：“可以麻烦你自己拿拖鞋吗？都在那个架子上了。”  
顺着他的眼光望去，光一看到了鞋架上最上层放着的一双暗蓝色的拖鞋。跟青年正穿着的那双一模一样。  
“嗯。”他应了一声，随和地换了鞋跟着青年进了屋。  
“留下来吃晚餐吧。啊……小凉，泡完澡了？”  
光一有些怔忪地看到他见过的那个娇小畏缩的女人裹着浴巾擦着头发从像是浴室一样的地方出来，为了避嫌他立刻垂下目光转开了头，但是那一瞥还是让他看到了，那个女人可能是因为泡过澡所以皮肤微微泛红显得气色不错，但是身体却纤细到了近乎病态的程度。目测身高一米六上下，体重一定不到七十斤。  
“嗯……”  
小凉的声音轻轻软软的很好听，她答应了一声，快速转身去了卧室，不一会儿换了一身居家服出来，紧紧地跟在青年身边，腼腆地冲着光一笑了一下又像被吓到似的立刻收敛了表情：“你好，嗯……这位……”  
“这是住在隔壁的光一先生。”青年把漆盒抱在怀里随意交代了一句，“小凉帮我招待一下光一先生吧？我去做晚餐。”  
“嗯。”  
眼前的女人看起来不过二十五六岁，声音软软糯糯的，整个人就像一支纤细脆弱的蒲公英，一阵微风都能将她吹得支离破碎。光一在她的邀请下来到客厅坐好，眼前被放了一杯香气四溢的茉莉花茶，里面的花瓣正缓缓绽开优雅地旋转在热水中。  
小凉在光一对面很拘谨地坐下来，低垂着脑袋一副不打算开口的模样，这个角度更显得她下巴尖得吓人肩膀瘦削得仿佛只剩下一把骨头。光一也不准备主动开口说话，他克制地打量着四周的环境，客厅中最显眼的地方挂着一幅结婚照，青年一袭白色西装裁剪得当恰到好处地显示出了他纤细流畅的身姿，而依偎在他身旁的少女美得如同迎着朝阳盛放的百合花，她的脸上带着肆意张扬的笑容，那笑容太过明媚，一时间光一都有些晃神，他根本无法把照片上的女孩跟眼前这个忧郁的女人联系在一起。  
难道婚姻会给人带来如此大的改变？  
除此之外，客厅的布置很简单，挂了几幅画，仅此而已。搬家之初能够收拾到这个程度已经算是效率很高了。  
面食的芳香很快四溢开来，青年在厨房招呼了一声：“小凉，过来帮我端一下碗。”  
光一很清楚地看到在被叫到的瞬间，那女人的手抽搐了一下紧紧地抓住了衣摆。她眼眸低垂让人看不清表情，但是颤抖着咬紧的唇却在显示着她的紧张，或者还有些许害怕。  
为什么？她为什么会如此害怕自己的“丈夫”？难道……青年会打她？会虐待她？  
但是青年看起来却明显不是那样的人。  
光一的疑惑一直没有解开。  
吃过晚餐之后，小凉轻轻说了声抱歉就又去了卫生间，而青年则面带歉意地笑着起身离开了一会儿，回来的同时带回一股温暖的药香。  
“小凉身体不好，一直在泡药浴、吃汉方药调养。说是肺虚啊盗汗乏力什么的，之前咳嗽得厉害，但是最近好了不少。”青年可有可无地解释道，说话间脸上还出现了一些无奈和淡淡的宠溺俨然一副好丈夫的做派，“可怜我的稿费和版税都拿来给她洗澡了。”  
光一眨眨眼睛，虽然这解释出现在这时候也算是合理，但他就是觉得，青年看透了他的猜疑，所以才故意那样说给他听的。  
“抱歉，打扰了一晚上，我该回去了。”光一起身告辞，青年礼节性地挽留了几次，就起身将他送出了门。  
站在门口冷风一吹，一直悬在鼻端若有若无的香气才慢慢消散。而直到这个时候光一才迟钝地反应过来，自己……是不是被那青年撩了好几下？  
但是对着他清隽的眉眼，光一又生不起半点旖旎的念头。

富家女的尸体也找到了，像之前几次一样，洗得发白丝毫不见血色，干干净净的摆在沙滩上，如同一件艺术品一般，内脏被掏出洗净又重新安放回原处，四肢被砍下又简单地缝合起来，让她像一尊制作精良可以活动的人偶。  
光一被警员朋友叫去看了现场，跟上几次的案件一样毫无特殊线索或破绽，更多信息只有等着尸检结果和周围的目击调查出来之后再作考虑。  
“这个T字弧形切看起来不错，应该是有点医学知识的人……也可能是个看多了资料的外行。不过看刀口那个线条还蛮流畅的，切的时候没手抖，不是学过就是对杀人没负担。”光一看了一眼尸体撇了撇嘴道，“看看你们尸检结果内脏有没有放错位置吧。”  
“呃……”朋友挠了挠头问，“T字弧形切是什么东西？”  
“多读点书吧长濑！”光一用力拍了一下他的脑袋，看着他龇牙咧嘴的模样随口说，“解剖术式的一种罢了。我估计用这种方法是为了保持颈部外形完整。”他用两根手指在朋友身上比划了其余几种解剖法，“你瞧，其他这几种都会让颈部变得不美观，这违背了凶手的初衷。”  
“呃……初衷？”  
“人偶啊。你不觉得这次的尸体很像一尊制作精良的人偶吗？”光一把目光投向正在被记录取证的尸体喃喃，“跟以前一直以来都一样。把受害者做成人偶是否能够延伸到凶手的控制欲强烈上面……你还是去问问专业人士吧。”  
朋友咧嘴撞撞他的肩膀道：“我还以为你就是最专业的呢！”  
“我只是这个那个都看一点……不过没有把开膛的口子缝起来，大概是怕暴露习惯，嗯……最近让那些富家女二世祖们小心些吧。那位大哥又要开始挑对象了。”光一抱着手臂看向远方的海岸轻声说。  
“知道了。”朋友深深地叹了口气，“这样下去我也要辞职去当你同行了，怎么说你小子都没那么大压力，哪像我们……”  
“我也是有职业道德的好嘛。”光一笑着轻轻捣了他一拳，心里却想着，一定要回家看看青年家的用水量是不是依旧那么恐怖。  
事实是，是的。似乎每天除了一日三餐，那女人唯一要做的事情就是泡澡，无止尽的泡澡。光一去过青年家里几次，每一次都能碰到她在泡药浴，一天中的任何时候都是这样。  
头两次她还会匆匆出来打个招呼，后来干脆我行我素，光一也不在乎，只跟青年渐渐熟稔起来。  
他看过青年写的东西，对于他来说有些难懂，文艺极了，什么从天空啊云彩就能联想到人生，从偶然一瞥的晚霞就能延伸到生命奥义，这种东西光一看不来，不过他觉得，青年应该是一个心胸豁达思虑深远的人。  
“光一工作好像不是很忙的样子？”  
青年搅拌着自己配出来的果茶一手托腮，柔软的乳白色线衣很好地勾勒出了他纤细流畅的腰线，而立之年的身体却无处不透着一股可爱的孩子气来。果茶香甜的味道飘散，光一心情很好地喝了一大口才满足地小小地出了口气：“啊……侦探嘛，有活就接，没活就闲着，反正我不靠这个挣钱。”  
“你这个笨蛋！”青年笑着用脚去踢光一的小腿，“我辛辛苦苦弄出来的花果茶被你喝得像廉价啤酒一样！你怎么赔我！”  
光一一收腿将他细瘦的脚夹住，力气不大，要是青年想要挣脱也是很容易的事情。  
但是他没有。  
青年脸上的表情有些微妙，像是一时间没能反应过来，随即怔忪中重新染上了甜甜的、果味的笑意，他顽皮地勾动脚趾挠了挠他的腿肚子，然后暧昧地隔着一层布料摩挲着他的皮肤。  
两人久久地对视着，直到浴室里的女人擦着头发走出来对她们打招呼，青年都没有把脚收回来——事实上，他是抽出来了，反而又蹬上了光一的膝盖，暧昧地轻轻打着转越发往他胯下移动过去。  
光一感受到了一股当着青年的妻子的面与他偷情的快感。  
“要留下吃晚餐嘛？”青年一边顺着他的大腿用脚趾一一按揉一边微笑着问，他的笑容轻浅如同四月晴空中飘着的那几丝薄云，朦朦胧胧的泛着甜味。  
小凉乖乖地低垂着脑袋站在他身后，桌子底下青年过分的动作她完全没能注意到。  
“唔……”光一一蹙眉，青年的脚已经蹬在他两腿之间、轻轻柔柔地揉搓着那里，直到那时光一才意识到，自己似乎早就开始勃起了。  
在夹住了他的脚的时候。  
光一微微眯起眼睛，他伸手握住了青年的脚掌，拇指轻轻在他脚心划过，果然青年立刻浑身一震颊边浮起了一层淡淡的红色，他试图抽回脚去，但是光一紧紧地握着它，还十分情色地将身体向前靠了靠，抓着他的脚贴上自己硬起的性器隔着裤子轻轻摩擦。  
他眼神中带着赤裸的欲望投向青年，青年的脸更红了，他眸中闪过羞恼的神情，仿佛最开始挑逗的不是他似的，他才书最无辜的那个。  
“晚餐就不了，我该告辞了。”光一面不改色地握着他有些发热的脚掌最后捏了一捏才轻轻挪开，然后站了起来。他上身穿的毛衣略长，刚好可以盖住隆起的胯下不至于太尴尬。  
“嗯。”  
青年将他送到了门口，小凉跟在他身后。光一以为青年不会再做任何事了，谁知道在开门的瞬间却被他牵住了手。  
“下周有一场音乐会，我买到了两张票，一起去吗？”  
青年说着，握住了光一的食指，缓缓地做了几个暗示性十足的套弄动作，瞬间就让光一的双眸燃起了火焰。  
“好。”光一听到自己声音沙哑地答应下来，从容地抽出手指向他道了别。  
关上门，青年转身看了一眼乖巧的妻子，微笑着上前抱住她，下巴搁在她头顶上轻快地说：“光一是个好人，不是么？”  
瘦弱的女人轻颤了一下，像是重复了几千次那样机械地说道：“不，您才是世界上最好的人，我……我离了您就活不了了……我就只有您了……”  
“嗯，真乖。”青年温柔地揉了揉她的脑袋，然后像是哄小孩一样牵着她的手耐心地说，“走，我们一起做晚餐吧？今天小凉想吃什么？”

 

光一知道青年身上有秘密。  
自己认识了他大半年的时间，一直都没能查出他的真实身份。从他话语里面得到的信息也是零零散散互相矛盾的，为了不引起他的怀疑，光一从来不主动去套话，只一次次地积攒零碎的信息。  
但是没有用。青年很聪明。  
不知道是不是错觉，光一觉得从第二次见面、自己带着那盒荞麦面上门开始，青年就在有意无意地吸引自己的注意。  
很有技巧地拉近距离、挑选他感兴趣的话题闲聊、做符合他口味的餐点和饮料送上，还很恶劣地、有意无意地在光一面前与那女人表现出关系很亲密的模样。  
光一知道那是他故意的，但……他也不得不肯定，那很有效。自己吃醋了，自己疯狂地嫉妒着那个女人，嫉妒她竟然可以得到青年无限的温柔。所以在接下来青年那些更加赤裸的挑逗中，他才没有拒绝反而享受着他表现出来的诱惑风情。  
他知道，音乐会之后会发生一些事情。他做好了准备，赴了青年的约。  
说起来，交响乐，对于光一来说堪比鸡肋。听得无趣，但是在开车的时候却时不时地会放来助兴。  
青年全程都没有跟他发生任何身体接触，然而光一却觉得身体如同火烧油煎一般。伴着恢弘的音乐声，他无可抑制地兴奋起来了，心脏都跳得快要失控，这是他之前从未遇到过的感受。  
不是因为有可能到来的一夜缠绵。而是——他遇到对手了。  
青年很聪明，也很小心，光一甚至觉得如果他跟自己是同行，很可能自己会被他挤兑得连手上最后一只要饭的破碗都保不住。同样的，如果他去犯罪，自己也只有极微弱的可能性抓住他的破绽。  
这半年来，那个专门对富家子弟下手的“大哥”销声匿迹，所以光一并没有放弃青年就是凶手这一猜测。今晚会有很多秘密被揭开，如果他真的得到了他惧怕却又想要的答案……  
光一也不知道自己会怎么做。

 

音乐会之后，两个人找了一家居酒屋聊天。  
青年出人意料得酒量浅，只一杯鸡尾酒脸颊就红了起来。光一跟他要了个小隔间，两人并排坐着，距离暧昧得只剩下随时都可以为零的一点点。  
光一想上他。在居酒屋昏黄的灯光下，青年可口得如同一块香滑的草莓布丁，粉粉嫩嫩，眼睛里含着水色，浑身都在散发着“你怎么还不下手”的诱惑信息。  
他想就在这里将青年按倒、撕开他的上衣、扯烂他的裤子、拉开他纤细的双腿狠狠地贯穿他，干得他抽抽噎噎哭都哭不出声，干得他小腹微凸后穴肿胀绵绵不断地涌出自己射进去的精液……报答他这大半年来那一点一滴的勾引。  
对，自己没用，自己上钩了，那又如何。光一不在乎开始的缘由，他只在乎结果。  
“我知道你在想什么，堂本光一。”青年撑着下巴，脸上露出了喝醉了的、极可爱的笑容，他挑衅地眉尖微挑看向光一，另一只手不断地敲打着自己鼓鼓的脸颊。  
“哦，那你说，我想什么？”光一抿了一口啤酒淡定地回道。  
青年撑起身体攀上了他的肩凑到耳边，他什么都没说，只忽的张开嘴咬了一口光一的耳廓。  
麻痒刺激瞬间从耳朵炸开，刹那间光一半边身子都酥了，他下意识伸出手臂揽住了青年的腰身转头看他，却被他揽着脖子堵了嘴。  
青年的嘴唇小巧可爱，带着淡淡的樱粉色，光一从很早的时候就想吻他，却到了此刻才得偿所愿。  
但是吻得并不尽兴，光一用尽了全力克制住吃掉他的欲望坚持着推开了他拒绝道：“不，不可以，你已经是有家室的人了。”  
这句拒绝虚假又可笑，在这半年里光一已经有好多次被青年勾得浑身是火无处发泄，咬牙切齿地想着都是与他欢爱的场景，几次被撩拨得狠了他的眼神就如同豹子看到猎物一般，但凡他在意，就不该再登青年的门。  
只可惜他不在意。更何况，光一很清楚，青年是单身，那个女人并非他法律意义上的妻子，他们之间相处的时候根本不像夫妻反而像是主仆。青年竭力表现出了对“爱人”的体贴和温柔，但那女人眼眸深处刻印着的恐惧却是消磨不去的。  
“不……不要因为这个就拒绝我……”青年喝醉了，他显现出了平日里从不曾出现的脆弱神态，那面具一般的淡然霎时破开，绯红的脸上出现了些许委屈的神色，嗓音黏糊糊地像是刚从蜜罐里捞起一般，软软糯糯地继续说着勾人的甜言蜜语，“我……我好喜欢你，不许你用这种理由拒绝我……”  
在听到青年说喜欢的时候，光一知道自己沦陷了。  
“她不是我的妻子……她不是，我死也不会接受这种人做我的妻子……！”  
青年的声音越来越大，光一连忙安抚地将他搂到怀里，等到他略微平静一些之后，揽着他结了账来到了外面。他没有选择回家，而是带着青年去了就近的一家旅馆。  
前台很暧昧地看着他们，青年吃吃地笑着满意地搂着光一的腰埋头进他怀中，光一则板着脸喝到：“我朋友喝醉了，麻烦快一点！”但动作间却极尽温柔地将青年好好地护在怀里。  
等到上楼来到房间，青年跌跌撞撞地扑倒在床上，软绵绵翻了个身眯着眼睛看向站在床边的男人。他的眼睛倒映着灯光和着朦胧的水雾晶亮晶亮的很好看，右手缓缓地抬起伸到嘴边，食指指尖送到口中含住轻舔。  
他真的喝醉了吗？  
光一二话不说把他扒光抱去浴室洗了个澡，随后……却又给他穿好了衣服，然后两个人回到床上躺下。  
青年见他无意同自己亲热，也无趣地侧着身子背对他自顾自闭了眼睛。光一伸手将他圈进怀里，把炙热的下身顶在了他的屁股上。  
“我不是不想碰你。”光一细碎地亲吻着他的后颈，无奈又宠溺地低笑道，“你这个坏孩子太爱骗人了，嘴里没有一句实话，让我怎么敢碰你？”  
青年不服气地转个身枕在他手臂上仰脸道：“至少有一句是真的！”  
“哪一句？”  
“我……我喜欢你那句……”  
喝醉了的青年嗓音也娇软无力，整个人都像一颗晒了一下午太阳的棉花糖，他的眼睛水光粼粼，牙齿略微咬了一点嘴唇，光一不得不花上大把力气克制住叫嚣的欲望才只把他圈在怀里，想象着将他咬进口中的感觉，却只同冬天的小动物依偎着取暖一般抱着他拍打。  
“那女人不是我的妻子。”青年轻叹了一声，闭起眼睛缓缓道，“她在我妹妹结婚之前勾引了她的未婚夫……还跑去她面前炫耀。我妹妹一时想不开……就在浴缸里割了腕。”  
光一猛然皱起了眉头。  
“她一向腼腆内向，要好的朋友也不多……在我发现她的时候……已经……”青年的声音有一瞬间的颤抖，随即就恢复了平静，“已经是五天之后了。”  
光一用力抱紧了他。  
“这女人跟那男人也只是玩玩而已，不久就分手了。所以……”“所以你去骗了她？要跟她结婚？”  
青年长久地沉默着，半晌抬起脸，他无声无息地流了好多眼泪，整张脸蜿蜒遍布泪痕，声音却依旧努力保持平静：“我知道，我知道你想问，我为什么要把这样一个人绑在身边，为什么放过那个三心二意的男人……我也没办法啊！”他柔软地，委屈地哽咽道，“我也想……我也想干脆把他们杀了！但是……我没用嘛……我被抓了，就没有人去看我妹妹了啊……我没能照顾好她，连去她坟前陪她说话都做不到，还算什么狗屁哥哥啊……”  
他被光一紧紧地抱着，声音依旧闷闷地从他胸口的地方传出来：“我想不到更好的方法了……那个男人太有钱了，我动不了他，只能把那女人骗到身边……我们拍了结婚照，那天晚上，我就跟她摊牌了……”  
“你用了什么办法让她听话？”光一冷静地问。  
“我说我有她去找妹妹摊牌的录音。”青年的声音也冷静下来，他推开光一，红着眼睛注视着他，“我把她在浴缸里腐烂的样子给那女人看了。打骂，威胁，她不是个坚强的女人，从来都不敢反抗我。”他突然奇怪地笑了一下，“她知道我豁出去了，所以她要是敢跑，我大可以折磨死她，然后自杀。或者同归于尽。”  
他看向光一，眼睛里面闪烁着亮得惊人的光芒：“我余下的生命唯一的意义就是折磨她。她也愿意跟在我身边赎罪。真是个愚蠢又善良的女人啊……不是吗？”  
光一知道青年绝对不是什么善良柔软的人物，所以事情的真相并没有多么令他吃惊。  
不如说，他想为青年叫个好，喝喝彩。  
一个人的求生本能有多强烈，身为侦探的光一非常清楚。所以他也知道，能让那女人服服帖帖、乖乖顺顺地呆在青年身边，他一定有他自己的办法。  
“我就是个这样肮脏、会演戏的人。”青年用力抹去了颊边的泪水灿然一笑，“你还愿意喜欢我吗？”  
光一如同注视着热恋中的情人一般凝望着他，凑上前亲了亲他的额头将人揽在怀里。  
“你又为什么喜欢我？”  
“因为你……很好看。”青年说完之后，觉得自己的话很好笑一般笑起来，“Fufu~也不是啦，直觉而已……我觉得，你会对我好。”  
其实光一捧着那盒荞麦面上门的时候，青年就敏感地在他眼中看到了不一样的情绪。所以之后，就是一连串的亲近和故意的勾引。  
光一扯了扯嘴角：“是吗。你不怕我只是想上你才接近你？”  
“那也无所谓。”青年舒舒服服地腻在他怀里笑了一声，“反正我这辈子也不值得有什么爱情了。你开心就上吧。”  
然而光一最终也没有碰他。  
第二天一早醒来，光一看着还抱着自己酣睡的青年，温柔地笑着揉了揉他的脸颊。  
就算他表现得再坏、再聪明狡猾，在光一眼里，他都始终是个顽皮的孩子。 忍不住想去呵护、想去疼爱，想把自己所有全部一切的温柔尽数给他，想把他宠到露出满意幸福的笑容。  
“呜……干嘛啦……”  
青年揉揉眼睛埋怨地看着光一，一副被吵醒了的低气压样子。  
光一注视着他，宠溺地揉揉他的脑袋柔声问：“你昨晚说了那么多也没告诉我，你究竟叫什么？”  
青年一怔，刹那间眼中睡意尽数退去，他有些不可思议地问：“你查我？”  
光一很坦然地承认道：“习惯而已。你搬来的那天我就查过了。”  
“你……那你也早就知道我不是已婚了？在昨夜之前就……”  
“嗯。”  
青年的瞳孔猛然缩小，被子底下的手紧紧握成了拳。昨天晚上，光一的表现竟然是演戏，他只是为了套出自己的话，得到自己的秘密……  
“我不在乎。”光一以为他被自己吓到了，连忙将人揽到怀里拍打柔声哄着，“抱歉，我当时还没有跟你认识，只是……我没有不信任你，我只查到那不是你的本名，还有你并非已婚这两条，多的也没有了。”  
青年沉默着。  
光一还在解释：“我喜欢你是真的，你昨晚说的那些，我也不在乎。你放心，事情之后怎么样，有我跟你一起分担，好不好？”他紧紧地抱着青年轻缓地说，“不论你想杀了她……或者继续囚禁她，我都帮你，我的工作让我懂得很多，我们不会露馅的……之后，就只有我们两个人，一直在一起，好不好？”  
青年猛地推开他，他脸上是光一从未见过的冷漠和嘲讽：“不好。我不想跟你这个蠢蛋再玩下去了。”  
说罢他起身匆匆套上外套把脚踩进鞋子里面，光一跳下床在他想走的时候从身后将他一把抱住急急地说：“我是认真的！我……我愿意帮你，帮你处理掉那个女人，甚至你想报复，我可以帮你处理掉那个男人！不需要怕，我会把自己做事的把柄交给你，录音也好拍照录像都随你！你可以威胁我，我不会暴露你的秘密的！我、真的喜欢你……事情结束之后，我们换个地方开始，我照顾你一辈子，好不好？”  
青年僵硬在他怀中没有动。  
光一抱着他，察觉到了有什么东西滴在了手背上。  
“你……你说真的？”青年哽咽着问。  
“当然是真的！”光一在他颈窝磨蹭着，“相信我吧……我会对你好的……”  
但是，青年并没有像他设想的那样，感动地痛哭流涕、或者抱着他决定痛改前非。  
他很坚决地拉开了光一的手臂依旧要离开。  
“你真的连名字都不愿被我知道吗？”光一提高了声音问。  
青年站住了，他的手已经搭在了门把手上。  
“没有必要了。”他冷漠地说着，声音里不带一丝哭腔或者脆弱，他哼哼着笑了一声拧开了门低喃道，“你不会有机会叫我的名字了……”  
“你等等！”  
“哦，还有。”青年说着，半侧过脸去，他脸上已经没有了一丝哭过的痕迹，注视着光一的时候眼神冷漠锐利，唇角轻蔑地勾起柔声一字一顿地说，“我，根本就、没有什么妹妹。”  
门在光一眼前被重重地关上了。光一能拦住他的，但是他没有。  
他站在原地，面无表情地注视着门板。  
从那之后，青年从他的世界消失了。  
他搬走了，悄无声息地就离开了，甚至大部分家具都没有带走，更像是仓皇而逃。光一曾拜托了房东，然后进去四处转了转，他看到房子里面有很多安装过摄像头的痕迹，在厨房里他发现了灶台边的一些棕色粉末，浴室里也有同样的东西。  
托人检查之后他得知，那是罂粟壳的粉末。用处很多，能做调味料，能入药，能用作药浴，当然，能上瘾。  
虽然比毒品温和上万倍，但是日复一日一点点累积下来，戒掉的可能性更小。他甚至怀疑，那个女人现在全身上下可能血液里都有了罂粟的味道。用笑话讲就是，他把那女人活生生地腌入味了。  
青年从头到尾一直都在骗他。光一想要找到他，至少问问，那句“喜欢你”说的是不是真的。  
他在青年的卧室里躺了十分钟，抱着他的枕头深深地呼吸了两次，随后离开了空无一人的房子面对现实。  
青年走后的第一年，那个绑架富家子弟的变态杀人狂被捕了。跟犯罪测写完全不一样，并不是什么高壮整洁有些洁癖、很在意自己外表、有些艺术气息的偏执人类，而是个很普通的胡子拉碴油腻腻的矮胖子。  
他对自己的罪行供认不讳。  
但是这些都不是光一想要知道的了。他的警察朋友还真的说到做到辞了职想开侦探事务所，光一干脆把自己的那个让给了他。  
临走前，朋友问他想做什么，他很洒脱地笑笑说，想把自己喜欢上的一个孩子追到手。  
随后一追就是三年。

\--------------------------------------------------------------

这一年冬天，一个很普通的晚上，青年在街上慢慢地散步。  
三年中，他只搬过一次家，搬回了他出生的地方，这次他买了一栋大房子，三层小楼带一个院子，对面是神社后的一片墓地，没有人跟他做对门邻居了。  
日子还是那样的过，那女人还是那样怕他，每天写写字、画个画也就过去了。最近一年他还迷上了雕塑，在用心刻画那些细节的时候，他才能暂时集中到一个没有私欲的世界，那种感觉令他着迷。  
只是时不时地，回到现实之后的他还是会想起堂本光一。好笑地想着他明明硬着却愣是搂着自己乖乖睡了一整晚的样子。  
自己一直没能忘得了他。  
“……唉。”  
轻叹了口气，青年眨眨眼睛，看着口中的白气慢慢消散在冬天的夜风里，转头去了附近的小神社，打算在那边许个愿。  
许……再也不要遇到堂本光一了。  
他不得不承认，自己从光一身边逃离，除了对他调查能力的恐惧，还有就是因为愧疚。光一没有碰他，而是把他当做了恋人，那让他头一次被自惭形秽的感觉包围，仓皇逃窜。  
仿佛假话成真，自己这种怪物不值得拥有爱情。  
自己生来就与别人不同，对所有感情都异常执着。要做家人，就要全心全意独宠他一个；要做恋人，眼里一旦有了自己，就绝对不许再有其他人。为此他跟家里闹崩，没有任何能交心的好友，也总是找不到令自己满意的恋人。  
在细雨霏霏、幽深昏暗的树海里，他一点点地将心脏结成了茧。  
随意找了窗口交钱换来一枚绘马，青年拿着笔想了想，最终什么都没写，把空白的小木牌挂在了架子上面。  
收回手来的时候他的目光随意地扫了几眼，刹那间固定在角落。他僵硬在那里，嘴唇微张轻轻地颤抖着，忽又猛地扑到角落抓起了那块小小的木牌。  
【我爱的人快点回到我身边吧。 ——堂本光一】  
看清了上面的字之后，青年像是被烫到一样迅速松开了手狼狈地跌坐到了地上。他慌乱到大脑一片空白，匆匆忙忙爬起来低着头裹紧了围巾一个劲儿地往外冲。  
一路小跑回到了家门口，他再三打量了左右无人才略松了口气，拍着胸口自嘲地笑笑。全国那么多神社，这只是巧合罢了。说不定他在找自己的时候去了好多地方留了好多字迹呢……他不会在这里的。  
这样自我安慰了两句之后，他又是释然又是失落地顺手取了邮箱里的信件进了家门。  
一楼浴室里水声仍然在响，青年像往常一样柔声跟小凉打了个招呼，之后站在玄关简单地翻看了一下信件，在看到一个大红色的信封的时候停住了手。  
没有收件人，没贴邮票，信封表面光滑平整半个字都没写，这说明这封信是直接被人塞到他的信箱里的。青年捏着这枚大红色的信封，神色喜怒模辩地盯着它。直觉告诉他打开的话会发生超出他控制的事情，但他还是慢慢地、一点点地将信封撕开，倒出了里面的便条，还有一把小小的钥匙。  
【好久不见。】  
没有落款，但是字迹跟刚刚在绘马上看到的一样。  
接二连三的变故让青年觉得有些窒息，就在这时，他的手机又响了起来。  
事到如今，知道堂本光一就在自己附近，他反而冷静了下来，拿出手机看到了一封邮件，寄件人的地址是乱码，内容也只有一句话：【为什么不来卧室看看呢？】  
青年觉得有趣，他甚至笑出了声音，随手把手机和信封一同放在玄关的矮桌上，怀着一种拆礼物的兴奋心情走去了二楼的卧室。  
他本来想，或许堂本光一就在那里，或许已经脱光了等着把自己拉上床，完成一场三年前就应该进行的性爱。又或许他拿着刀，或者枪，想要威胁自己留在他身边。  
然而他猜错了，都错了。  
他在床上看到了安安静静睡着的小凉。  
青年怔忪了一瞬，飞快地伸手去探了探她的脉搏，确定她只是睡着了之后转身迅速地冲去了一楼。  
就在他下楼的那一刻，浴室的门打开了，刚洗完澡的堂本光一腰上裹着一条毛巾，很是自来熟地擦着头发微笑着冲他打了个招呼：“哟，Tsuyo，欢迎回家。”  
Tsuyoshi，刚，那是他的名字，那是他从父母那里得到的、属于他的名字。但是这个名字在他十五岁的时候就不再用了，他甚至在有能力之后将这个身份“死亡”了……  
他是怎么查到的？  
青年蹙眉立在原地，似乎在考虑这种情况下自己应该作何反应，光一也轻松地站在那里用毛巾擦拭着自己滴水的发尾，仿佛一个普普通通的迎接恋人回家的男人一般，温柔地看着他。  
有满肚子疑惑，然而青年问的第一个问题却是：“为什么等了三年才来？”  
光一笑着上前去拉他的手，青年乖乖地任他拉着，两个人一起坐到了沙发上。气氛还算平和，青年甚至嫌弃地皱起了鼻子抢过他手中的毛巾用力地揉着他的脑袋抱怨：“你看你！把我的沙发都弄湿了！给我擦干净！”  
两个人在间隔三年后的相处毫无隔阂，反而像是交往已久的恋人般亲密自如。光一开心地任他擦着自己的头发，伸手覆盖在他的手上低低地说：“正好我也有问题要问你。”  
青年的动作温和下来，他轻轻“嗯”了一声，用手指梳理了一下他长长的发尾。  
“那我先回答吧！三年是因为，我确认你是爱我的吧？”光一仰着头那样看他，露出一个顽皮天真如同孩子一般的微笑，“你还真难看懂啊！要不是那天见你在书店里冲着那个跟我一样名字的店员发呆，我还不敢确定你还记得我呢！”  
青年慢慢地睁圆了眼睛，他听出了光一话里的意思，这三年他无时无刻不在暗中看着自己！  
想明白了这一点之后，青年的身体震颤起来，却不是因为害怕，而是欣喜，一股滔天的愉悦感将他整个人都包围在其中，瞬间皮肤上就起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。他开心地绕过沙发坐在光一身边一把抓着他的手，眼睛里面闪烁着兴奋愉悦的光彩：“你说真的？你一直在注视着我？整整三年？”  
“嗯。”光一任他抓着手承认道，“你走了之后我就把事务所给别人打理了，然后跟着你一起搬到这边来。我的房子就在不远的地方。”说着他报了一个地址，离青年的家距离最多步行十五分钟。  
“哇！”青年一瞬间开心到叫了出来，但是随即他又咬住嘴唇，强行压制住心情反问，“你想问什么？”  
光一把他拉到怀里低低地开口：“我想问，你说的那句喜欢我，究竟是不是真的？你是不是……只对我说过一句实话？”  
“嗯……”青年乖乖地依偎着他，笑弯了眼睛，声音轻快地回答，“一句实话是真的，却不是喜欢你的那一句。”  
光一叹了口气：“好吧。那是哪一句？”  
“是接下来的这一句。”青年说着，直起身来注视着光一的眼睛，仿若瞬间变了个人似的，唇角的微笑消失了，明媚的眉眼也笼罩了一层忧郁，“你那天跟我说，愿意帮我解决小凉，愿意帮我报复那个男人，然后跟我换个地方重新开始照顾我一辈子……”  
光一也想到了那天的事情，他点点头认真地听着。  
青年叹了口气，眸中浮起了一层雾气，他低低地继续道：“当时，我是真的……动心了。”  
那一瞬间的悸动太过强烈，光一凭借着那句话将他茧缚的心脏动摇了，他甚至将那千丝万缕的韧丝撕扯开，茧破了一个口子，让名为光一的光照了进去。  
喜欢往往是一瞬间的事。有可能在初见时，如光一对青年，也有可能是在离别时，如青年对他。  
青年那时选择了逃避，因为他觉得光一是个很好的人，他值得更完美的恋人来陪伴。但是现在，他不会再顾虑了。  
“爱我是要付出代价的。”青年倏地抬眼攫住光一的视线，“楼上那个女人，当年口口声声说着要把我从深渊中拉出来，要做我一辈子的阳光，然而呢？”他嗤笑了一声，不屑地从鼻子里喷了口气，“还不是受不了我的占有欲，很快又攀上另一个金龟婿。我骗她说陪我拍了婚纱照当做分手的纪念之后就放她走，你也看到了吧？照片里面她笑得多开心啊。”  
说着，他的脸上也出现了极温柔的笑容，眼里却含着阴郁：“看着照片，她就能想到对我的背叛！她不敢逃的……也逃不掉！她逃过，最后还不是像条狗一样乖乖地回到我身边？”  
光一一直都注视着他，用看多年的爱人一样柔情炙热的目光凝望着他，眼含笑意，表情极尽温柔，只仿佛是在宠溺着一个冲自己炫耀玩具的可爱的孩子。  
“所以，光一，这次我不想让你做我的光了。”青年说着收起了那一脸的微笑，他起身跨在了光一腿上抬手环抱住他的脖颈，眼中闪烁着兴奋和疯狂，“陪我堕落吧。来深渊陪我，来地狱陪我！我知道你不会让我失望的……对不对？我给过你机会忘记我的，但是你没有，所以……你没机会再离开了……你说了爱我，就不会再把目光放在别人身上了对不对？”  
“当然。”光一仰头用欣赏的目光继续注视他，“你知道那晚我为什么不碰你吗？”  
青年歪歪头考虑了一下猜测道：“难道不是因为你尊重我嘛？或者是……你还没有知道我的全部，所以不敢碰？”  
光一摇了摇头，他亲了亲青年弯起的嘴角低缓地解释道：“那时我还不知道你是个什么样的人。我怕弄脏了你。你编的那个故事显得你很坏，可是还不够坏。”他弯弯眼睛笑起来愉快地说，“不过现在我不怕了！”  
听到他这样说，青年倒是好奇了起来：“那你倒是说说，你有多坏？”  
“好啊。不过在此之前，”光一拍了拍青年的屁股，“我给你的钥匙呢？那才是我们的重逢礼物。”  
“诶？”  
青年欢快地去玄关取回了钥匙，放在手心摆弄了一阵问：“这是用在什么地方的钥匙？”  
光一简单得穿了条牛仔裤又套上一件黑T恤，牵着青年的手出了门。  
路灯不知道什么原因坏掉了，两个人牵着手自如地行走在黑暗中。  
青年突然开口道：“要做我的恋人，要求可是很严格的。”  
“哦。”光一轻松地应了一声捏捏他的手，“说说看。”  
“你要……一直看着我，一直爱我疼我，不许用带感情的目光注视其他人，不许跟除了我之外的任何人有亲密接触，不许单独与任何人见面不让我知道，一切以我的计划优先，去哪都要带上我，做什么都要告诉我！不论是什么样的情况或场合，不许对我有秘密……你做得到吗？”  
他不是没尝试过像个普通人那样恋爱，只是……太难了，他以为自己已经迁就了对方很多，可是到头来那几个人还是被他可怕的占有欲和控制欲逼走了。三年前的光一用一句话撕开了他心上的茧却没有让他化蝶，茧里本就只有一个畸形的怪物，谈何变成蝴蝶，更不必说飞上天空了。  
他爱光一，却又不敢太爱他，所以他才逃走的。但是现在光一主动送上门来，他就不会再示弱了。  
“还有吗？”光一轻快地问。  
青年一愣，但是黑暗中他看不到光一的表情，只能在走路的沙沙声中有些迟疑地问：“呃……这些，你能接受？”  
“这不是恋爱必须的吗？我当然会做到。而且会做得更好。”  
青年沉默了。他能感觉到，光一并不仅仅是答应一声，他是真的能够做到那样。  
大概是太久的沉默让光一有些不安了，他又捏了捏青年的手玩笑道：“可不许现在哭鼻子啊！”  
“……谁哭了。”  
光一那么体贴，自然会装作听不到他嗓音里的哽咽。他心疼青年，正是这份心疼让他更加珍惜他更想爱护他。这个世界找到一个同类太难了，自己要好好保护他。  
他们来到了光一的家里的时候，青年已经调整好了情绪。他好奇地打量着四周观察着自己所能看到的一切，因为他知道，这里以后很可能会成为自己的家。  
光一把他带到了地下室门口，示意他用钥匙开门，自己则从身后松松地将他搂住含着笑意道：“这就是我送给你的……投名状。”  
地下室的角落里有一座很大的狗屋，链子上拴着一个男人。这个男人苍白瘦弱脸颊下陷眼底浓黑，一副虚弱瘾君子的模样。  
但是青年认得他。他就是当初勾引走小凉的那个二世祖。  
“他现在已经上瘾很深了，普通的吸食鸦片就算是一天十几次都无法让他满足。现在靠的都是静脉注射。”光一凑在青年耳边，像是说情话一般喃喃道，“反正我有朋友种罂粟，鸦片不贵，花的也是这人自己的钱，我不心疼。话说，你那个什么女人，吃了那么久罂粟壳，你说她的血肉会不会带着那种味道啊？”  
青年几乎是立刻就明白了他的意思。  
“你总想着让我堕入深渊去陪你……却没有想过，或许，其实我……就是深渊本身呢？”光一亲昵地亲吻吮吸着青年脖颈白皙的皮肤，含糊不清地说，“你永远都别想逃出我的手掌心了……”  
“你……你到底是个什么样的人……”  
光一听到他讷讷的问话，笑着停了动作温柔地亲亲他的耳垂：“你还记得三年之前我手头的那些失踪杀人案吗？”  
“记得……你别告诉我，他们抓错了人，其实凶手是你？”青年先因他挑逗的动作颤栗了一下，而后怀疑地眯起了眼睛，“你空口无凭，说说我就信？”  
“凶手当然不是我。”光一抓着他的小臂拉过他的手，将食指的指尖送到自己口中轻舔着说，“凶手也不止一个人。”  
当凶手有什么意思？光一一向不喜欢那种体力活，他更喜欢收集资料、分析细节、统筹全局。  
那个连环案的凶手从来都不是一个，但……他们背后的人，却是同一个。  
“你有很多崇拜者？”青年下意识勾了一下指尖玩弄着光一的舌头，好奇却难掩兴奋地问，“你现在还跟他们联系吗？”  
“当然。”光一异常谦虚地点点头，“想要安排下一次行动吗？”  
“当然！”青年漂亮的眼睛睁得圆圆的，他像个计划着春游的小学生似的兴致勃勃地转过身来一下子搂住了光一的脖子要求道，“我过一阵子要开一个雕塑展，让尸体在我的展厅被发现好不好？那样好有趣的！”  
“如你所愿。”光一依旧是那副温柔宠溺的模样，双眸仿佛含着星光，认真地注视着青年每一个瞬间的表现。  
青年半转回身，眼看着地下室冷硬的地上那男人呻吟着摸索到旁边的一支针管，从一个桶里抽取了什么液体刺进针孔斑驳的手臂上，他轻轻地关上了门重新锁好，还没有将钥匙拔下就被光一抵在了门上，那双手已经摸索进了他的衣服里面。  
“现在我愿意在你手心里呆一辈子了……”  
“真的？”  
“真的……简直求之不得。”青年喃喃着顺从地任他脱光了自己的衣服，随后被抱离了几步，光一大概是觉得卧室太远，干脆直接将人压在了地毯上。  
光一是个很合格的恋人。不，不止合格，简直称得上优秀。就冲他在亲热的时候不会口口声声问“爽不爽？爽不爽？”就可以给他个九十分了。  
这个问题是不必问出口的。青年很诚实，他不会憋住叫声也不会欲拒还迎，承认自己的欲望和淫荡并不是什么羞耻的事情。  
“夫人……丈夫离开那么久，有没有忍不住安慰一下自己寂寞的身体啊？”  
光一坏心眼地啃咬着他敏感的耳朵低声问。  
“啊~有……有！每次……每次都想着你……嗯~~光一……”青年用力抱着光一的肩膀指尖陷进他的肉里双腿缠在他腰上，随着一次次撞击快乐地呻吟着断断续续答道，“想你……像这样、干我……插我！在……各种地方……呜~~舒服……快点~再快点！”  
对于光一将自己称呼为“夫人”，青年并不抗拒反而满心欢喜。性别在他的认知中并不是什么不得了的界限，他不介意被光一放在女性的位置上，不介意雌伏于他身下，不介意在家里操持家务洗手羹汤担心那些琐碎的事情……  
只要能够被爱，他什么都不介意。

 

“你也看到了，我现在找到可以真正爱我的人了。”  
青年说着，温柔地抚摸着怯怯蜷缩在角落的女人的头发，他认真道：“好了，你再去洗个澡，好好打扮一下，咱们三个吃顿饭，我就放你走。”  
女人瑟缩了一下，下意识地抱紧了手臂轻声说：“……我，我离不开你，我会死的……”  
青年抑制住眸中翻滚着的不耐烦，轻声问道：“你还记得滨田结矢吗？我前几天遇到了他，发现他也有毒瘾。你可以去找他说说看，罂粟壳不是什么贵东西，而且说不定你们还能再续前缘呢？”  
女人眼中闪过一丝希望的光芒。光一站在一边看着，唇角扬起一抹讥讽的笑意。真是个蠢女人，“怎样怎样之后就放她走”的戏码已经是青年第二次上演了，她却还是会信。  
她被劝着去好好洗了个澡，当然，这次泡的不是药浴，然而洗发液和沐浴液都在光一和青年两个人的操作下掺入了鸦片微微泛黄，甚至他们给她准备的身体乳、护肤品里面也是加了料的。  
地下室里的男人被光一断了一天的鸦片，已经痛苦地满地打滚奄奄一息，所以当那个女人被送到地下室之后……  
断水断粮了三天，光一再次打开地下室的门，里面已经是一地白骨。那男人蜷缩在角落里迷醉地眯着眼睛，口中不断咀嚼着一团黑色的头发。  
善后的工作是光一亲自做的，他知道最近一年里青年爱上了雕塑，所以在自己院子里也给他准备了一个雕塑工作室。做铜像的话需要很高的温度，所以……处理一点骨头根本不费力。  
而那个男人在青年的要求下，被光一打晕丢到了做铜像用的长方模具里面，浇上了石膏，凝固住之后放到窑里烧。按理说，石膏里面的应该是蜡，烧过之后蜡液流出，再灌入铜水就可以造出铜像了。  
然而光一拒绝了青年的请求，他觉得这男人根本不值得浪费铜更不值得被做成雕像，所以烧过之后灌上了水泥，做成了水泥像。  
看着灰黑的塑像那狰狞的表情，青年看了一会儿也觉得碍眼无趣得很，干脆跟光一两个人拿了锤子，一人一锤地给砸得粉碎，砸到最后两个人都开心地哈哈大笑起来。  
光一“哐”地一下扔掉锤子一把揽住青年的腰将他搂进怀里，溺爱地点点他的鼻尖柔声道：“太经常做雕像的话那些粉尘对肺不好的，以后少做，记得戴口罩，我也会定期陪你去做身体检查的，听到没有？”  
“听到啦~”青年甜蜜地接受了光一的关怀。越是被他管得严实，青年就越开心，尤其是光一这样温柔的看管更加能够为他带来快感和幸福。  
至此，有两个人从世界上彻底消失了。青年也卖掉了自己的房子，当然，是经光一的手处理得干干净净，之后两个人住到了一起。  
曾经青年囚禁那女人的理由，也不过是想体验爱的感觉。青年喜欢被掌控、被牢牢把握在一个人手中的感觉，越是被控制他就越能够感受到被爱。只可惜，他找不到可以满足他要求的爱人，那么就只能退而求其次，用自己的方式主动去“爱”。  
自己就是她的全世界，离了自己她活不下去，她的生命中只有自己……虽然青年清楚，他并不真的爱她，可是在对她温柔的同时，他也能收获一种令他愉悦到颤栗的自我感动的快感。  
现在光一出现了，他那三年的监视让青年每每回想起来就兴奋得不能自已，想到有个人那样夜以继日地、专注地盯着自己一个，他就感到无比的幸福和满足。  
光一常说，他们是天生一对。对此青年不能再赞同了。  
他们都把自己强烈的、执拗的、扭曲的爱在彼此身上投注得淋漓尽致，光一眼中自始至终都只有青年一个，而青年也对他百般温柔，时不时地来个小打小闹吃吃醋调剂生活，日子过得和谐美满。  
曾经青年以为，光一会是将他从茧中解放的那个人，是穿透树海照耀他的晨曦，但是在最初敞开心防的时候他却逃了。他担心，光一是光，而自己是黑暗中最渺小的一个角落，他害怕跟光一在一起之后，两个人会落得你死我活的下场。而把光一像养狗那样养起来，青年又无法接受。他想要的是平等的爱，甚至对方强大于自己的关系，这样自己就可以安安心心地在对方为自己创造的禁锢之海中幸福地畅游。  
现在一切都没问题了。光一不是救赎的光，而是侵袭的黑暗。  
“明天就是雕塑展了诶旦那。”  
躺在沙发上的青年伸腿很无赖地把脚踹在了光一脸上，白皙圆润洗得香喷喷的脚指头夹住他的耳垂腻了腻，他嚼着爆米花把一直在看的诗集扣在胸口上兴致勃勃地问：“都准备好了吗？”  
“当然。”光一笑着握住他的脚，歪头亲了亲他的脚心，青年痒得嘻嘻笑着试图抽回脚掌，但是力量不够，反倒是被光一顺着脚一路亲到了大腿。宽松的短裤被推到了大腿根，青年咬着手指面颊绯红地看着他的动作。  
光一咬了口他肉肉的腿根仰脸一笑：“想要？”  
“嗯。”青年很乖地点点头，冲着光一张开手臂要他抱自己去洗澡。两人在性事上一向合拍，兴致来了就做，从没有任何束缚或者限制。  
在浴室里，青年用力箍着光一的颈项激烈地吻到近乎窒息。  
光一并不是光，从来都不是。他不是青年的、那个词叫什么来着、令人觉得可笑的、愚蠢的、“救赎”。青年也不需要救赎。  
他是黑暗，是就算在耀光临世的破晓时分也能安安稳稳将他完全笼罩保护的黑暗。就像光一说过的，没有安全感的青年孤独地在深渊中渴望着有人来陪伴，最终他幸运地爱上了深渊本身得到了永恒的庇护。  
这就是他、他们一直以来追求的、极致的幸福。  
他们就在这黑暗中相爱，生生世世。

=====================================================  
附赠控制欲小剧场：  
【青年的场合】  
女：（歇斯底里）我受够你了！你这个疯子！我要离开你！  
青年：为什么？你在跟我恋爱，为什么又去跟别人说话？  
女：那只是个普通朋友！就说了一下工作上的事情！  
青年：（眼红）那也不可以！我不能允许你做出这种背叛我的事……你永远都不许逃离我违背我！  
（随后青年开始更严重的人身行动限制）

【51先生的场合】  
女：（歇斯底里）你为什么要那么做！控制我的手机监视我的私生活还在我身边安插眼线！你这个疯子！我要离开你！  
51：（微笑）乖，不要闹了，我那样也是因为在意你啊……  
女：你那根本就不是爱！！你只是为了满足自己变态的欲望！！我受够你了！！  
51：（继续笑着试图安慰）乖啊，听话，我是为了你好……  
（女开始撕打撒泼哭闹，51先生全程宠溺又无奈地笑着围观）  
51：（关切）累了？快起来，我抱你去洗个澡然后休息一下吧，你明天还有班呢。  
女：疯子……我要杀了你……  
51：（掏出匕首递过去）给，你杀吧，只要让你开心就好。怎么不接？哎……真是个不让人省心的孩子。  
女：呜……呜呜……  
51：只是不要再说离开我那种话了哦？（笑）你，是永·远·都·跑不掉的。

 

【51先生与青年的场合】  
青年：（茫然）诶？你……监视我？监听了手机装了监控还黑进了我工作室的电脑？呃……助手小A也是你的人？  
51：（从容）是啊，我这么做也是因为……  
青年：（欣喜）太棒了！我就知道扣酱最爱我了！  
51：？？？呃……是啊……  
青年：（扑过去抱住）那你干脆搬来我工作室跟我一起上班嘛！既然想要一直看着我，为什么不直接来我身边看呢？我也想要一天二十四小时一直看着你呀！  
51：（惊喜）真的？好啊！  
于是两人过上了没羞没臊的幸福生活  
=====================================================

 

吱呦扮猪吃老虎在我这从未成功过233333原本想把大爷安排成杀人狂，但是后来想想不太好，太低级了，于是就变成了邪教教主（啥玩意儿）hhhhhh比起那些亲手去杀人的人，还是在背后统筹全局灌输思想比较帅，而且不会弄脏手。至于目的？因为爽啊！x大爷就是这样高段位古道仙风（？）的设定！青年就是普通的病娇，并且渴望被人完全掌控的那种。  
本故事牵涉到的梗有：1，Mucc的歌《晓暗》；2，伊藤润二漫画《铜像》里面处理尸体的方法，也参考了古代铜像失蜡法的制作；3，某篇新月格格同人（具体哪一篇我忘了）写过用鸦片给人染上毒瘾，然后两个有毒瘾的人会互相啃食最后就一个把另一个活吃了……  
以及罂粟壳的问题我也查了一下，日本确实是有种植分布地的，而且罂粟壳常常被无良商家放在火锅底料里面让人上瘾……也确实是药材啦，说的症状也是对症的x哦至少这个上面青年没说谎话x  
至于为什么不是别的毒品，因为鸦片可以自己种，价格相对便宜，直接从朋友那边弄来被查到的风险小一些……其实都是我胡编乱造的233333为了配合罂粟壳而已  
极度黑化写起来也爽……哎，爽！  
小剧场也能看出，文章设定中其实黑化来说两个人明显是大爷比较屌。青年的话要是恋人不服从他的占有欲或者控制欲他就会翻脸闹脾气然后想各种办法去控制，而大爷黑的就很高级了x他会提前布置好各种控制机制，恋人受不了的话就算骂他打他他都会笑着挨着甚至说不定还能主动递上匕首让对方伤害自己，发泄完了之后继续笑着很温柔地去哄……一般人估计就崩溃了，不过谁让青年正好愿意被掌控呢2333所以天生一对都是设定出来的x


End file.
